


Sleepovers

by Sonder78



Category: Unkn0wngame
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonder78/pseuds/Sonder78
Summary: Cedar and fir have to share a bed for ~game reasons~





	Sleepovers

Fir grumped on to the couch. Wren sat down next to her "whats wrong?" "You know that thing with the hotel?" Fir grumped. "Yeah" wren smiled. "Did you get Forest or something?" "No, even worse. I got cedar" all of a sudden thunder struck outside. "Cedar????" Wren gasped "why do you hate her so much?" "I don't know.... She makes me feel so.... UUGGHH!" Fir screamed. "Ohhh, you like her" wren giggled. "No, I DONT!" Fir glared.  
~~~Later that week~~~  
Cedar droped her stuff at the door and turned to Fir. "S-so I guess we're roommates h-huh?" Cedar blushed. "Y-yeah I guess so" Fir studdered out. But then they noticed a problem. There wass only one bed. They looked at each other than blushed and looked away. "S-so, I'm getting kinda tired, I think I'm gonna get to bed," cedar yawned. "I-ill be right after you." fir blushed out. Fir rushed to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror "oh God what do I do" she thought. After some thinking she decided that all she could do was go back to bed so that's what she did As she crawled in to bed she felt cedar turn and look at her. She froze but whispered "hey cedar" "h-hey fir" cedar stammered back. Fir got the rest of the way in too bed. "S-so-" fir started before cedar rushed in to kiss her. They started to make out and kiss more. Eventually they got tired of that though so they stopped. They looked at eachother and blushed. Eventually cedar turned over and went to sleep. Fir giggled and went to sleep too.


End file.
